Times Like These
by Arino Paesan
Summary: 1st Fanfic. Someone at Hogwarts is having strange dreams of the past, and possibly the future. Harry and Ron are the last defence against Voldemort. But Neville is finding the Gryffindor within.
1. Echos

Someone at Hogwarts is having strange dreams of the past, and of the future. The new DADA teacher has ties that bind her to both Snape and Lupin. A new student enters Hogwarts for safety, a dark past stalking her. Harry and Ron stand united in the battle for the future of the wizardding world. Hermione and Ginny search for a way to spare Harry from Voldemort's clutches. Luna shows her potential as a seer. And Neville finds the bravery inside to stand against a tide of evil.  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned, or was affiliated with, Harry Potter in any way, I would be A- married B- rich and C- British.

As none of the above is true, I obviously do not own Harry Potter. The characters (save Macy and Ainsley plus a few other various characters) and the central story are entirely the creation of the superb JK Rowling. This singular plot is my own.  
  
Times Like These  
Chapter one: Echoes  
  
"Gryffindor?"

The man turned slowly at the sound of his name. He was a younger man, and his dark hair hung in thick waves to his shoulders. He looked at the woman behind him. She was nearly twenty years his senior, yet of extraordinary beauty. She was the widow of one of his greatest friends.

"Lady Hogwart." The greeting was accompanied with a half bow.

"I hate that name Godric. At least your new name does not make you think of a pig. How are you, my dear?"

"Salazar betrayed us, my Lady; he was like a brother to me. And a son to you, he killed your husband. He tried to kill my wife. I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

"If your can not, you are as guilty as he."

"I know, Lady."

The background suddenly blurred, and the two figures were standing elsewhere. A battlefield. There were screams of curses and battle cries echoing in the night. The young man was standing with three others, the woman from earlier and two other women. One laid a hand on Gryffindor's shoulder.

"My love? You are certain he will meet us here?"

"Yes, I will be here!"

"Salazar!"

"Hello my old friends."

The other woman stepped forward, challenge on her face, "We are no longer your friends Slytherin."

A high cackling laughter rose from the dark figure of Salazar Slytherin. "This war is not over my friends. It has only begun. We will meet again Godric, on another field, as other people, and in a new time."

With that, Slytherin apparated away, leaving only an echo of his laugh.

The battleground slowly faded from view, leaving a new scene, the man and women from before sat around a table. Age now lining their once young faces. An old friend from the past sat at the head of the table.

"What is it, seer?"

A breathy laugh filled the room.

"Just as impatient as before, my dear Godric."

The woman's voice was beautiful, even in her age. Harshness had never entered it. The voice was still light and airy as it had been 100 years earlier, when she had predicted the desertion and betrayal of Slytherin.

"I call the three of you to warn you. Know this, and remember. And behold the enemy friends approach on the battlefield once more. The truth shall be known. For the sons are the fathers. And the foe is the trusted. The lion and the snake once more to meet. The dark lord shall rise, and the dark lord shall fall. When the forgotten behold the weaknesses in the strong.

"What does it mean?"

"I do not know my dears, I do not know."

The young man's eyes were open in an instant. His dreams were growing stranger, yet more realistic at the same time. The clarity of them was stunning, even though the details were already slipping from his mind. He knew who the people were, the ones he saw in his dreams. One he saw everyday in the mirror, it was himself, and the other was his closest friend in reality and the dream. There were others in the dream as well, but their names were already slipping from his mind as a voice began to call his name.

A persistent beeping woke Harry, how had six am come so quickly? He was reluctant to get out of bed; packing had to be done that day. Harry had been putting off packing for as long as he could; this was the first time he did not want to return to Hogwarts. School was starting in a mere two weeks, his last year at the place he had begun to think of as home. If the year never started, then it would never end.

He rolled reluctantly out of bed, his feet hitting the cold floor, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Same messy raven hair, shockingly green eyes, and, depressingly, lightning shaped scar.

In a mere six hours the Weasleys were coming to pick him up. It would be the highlight of his summer vacation. Although his Aunt Petunia showed more affection for him than she ever had, his Uncle and cousin were still lumps of dung. In Harry's opinion, though, piles of dung had more intelligence then Vernon and Dudley combined.

Harry stood slowly. He had grown over the summer months, but he would never be as tall as his best friend Ron Weasley. An unopened letter from him sat on Harry's dresser. Harry dreaded opening the letter. Ron's letters were normally short and to the point. Now they were long and drawn out, convoluted.

Harry sighed and began to change. A person couldn't hide from their destiny, no matter who they were.

Ron trudged slowly down the stairs. He was caring for himself and his sister, Ginny, currently. He would be until the weekend, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned to the Burrow. Even the thought of Grimwald Place sent a shiver down Ron's spine. It would be for the best, anyhow, to have Harry away from reminders of Sirius. Sirius' death had been extremely hard for Harry to except. Just now, two years latter, Harry was coming to terms with the death that changed his life.

Ron began to pull out pans for breakfast, and the ingredients needed. At a flick of his wand eggs, potatoes, bacon, and pancakes began to cook themselves. He was 17 now, legally able to perform magic outside of school. He had taken his apparation test a month ago and had passed without any problems.

A slight noise by the stairs had him turning to face his younger sister. They were quite similar in looks, both having the sapphire blue eyes that could flame up at any given moment and flame red hair inherited from their parents.

"Mornin' Gin."

"Morning Ron." Ginny tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "Where's Charlie? Wasn't he supposed to check on us today?"

"He came, made sure we hadn't killed each other, and left about a half hour ago."

"You've been awake since eight?"

"Little before that. He came in around 6:30 and deemed it necessary to wake me up."

Ginny looked at her brother, a confused look on her face. It seemed to her that Ron had been using words he never said before. And something about him was scaring Ginny. He knew where every member of the immediate family was at any given time. For some reason, though, the bond between Ginny and Ron was the strongest. Ron knew the emotions that she was feeling.

Ginny looked over her brother, noticing changes in him suddenly that she hadn't  
seen before. He still had light scars twisting up his arms from what had happened in his fifth year. A sad quality was in his eyes; true it had always been there, but never this evident. Ron knew magic that Ginny was sure he had never learned in school, and that made him more confident. He held himself straighter. He was taller of course, now nearing 6'5, towering over his siblings and parents. Ginny suddenly realized that was what Ron was in this family, a tower of refuge.

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs. The Weasleys were going to be there in a mere half and hour. She had been packing since seven, and still had not eaten lunch; her stomach was beginning to growl. Being Hermione, she had rearranged her clothing until she was able to fit more books in her trunk.

"Mum! Do we have any ham left?"

Hermione tapped her mother on the shoulder as she spoke to her. Her mother was reading a new book from the library. Hermione grinned; it was no wonder where she got her love for books.

"Check the bottom shelf, love."

Mrs. Granger looked up at her young daughter as she spoke the words. Hermione had changed in the past few years. Her face had grown thinner, more of an adult face than a child's; Hermione was growing into a beautiful woman.

"When will you're friends be here, dear?"

"I expect them any minute." Hermione's voice floated in from the kitchen, along with the sound of drawers opening and closing.

Hermione looked down at the counter, not paying attention to the sandwich she was making. This was her last year at Hogwarts. The only thought in her head was if Harry, Ron, and she would remain friends. She wasn't sure what she would do without them.

A sudden ruckus from the living room caused her to spin. Standing in front of the fireplace, covered in soot, was Ginny Weasley.

"Gin? Where are your parents?"

"With...friends...yeah, they're with friends. Ron is getting Harry now, that's why he's not here. You ready?"

"Sure, I guess."

Hermione and Ginny ran up the stairs to get her trunk. They struggled with it down the stairs and to the fireplace.

"I'll see you at the Burrow. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Hermione stood looking at her parents for a while, and then launched herself into their arms.

"Bye mum. Bye dad. I love you both."

"Goodbye, love."

"Goodbye, honey."

Hermione turned and walked to the fireplace. Her trunk had already been sent through. Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, she stepped into the fire and shouted out clearly, "The Burrow!"

She immediately began to whirl, and soon found herself stepping out of a fireplace in the Burrow. Hermione turned and looked back at the fireplace, how crazy everything had become. She realized, suddenly, that nothing could be done to stop the whirlwind that was engulfing her and those she loved.


	2. Aunt Petunia

Chapter two Aunt Petunia

Harry heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in."

"Harry? May I have a word with you?"

Harry looked in surprise at his Aunt, standing in his doorway.

"Uh...yeah I guess."

Petunia came further into the room and looked at Harry's packed trunk.

"You're ready to go?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, Harry, I wanted to talk to you before you left. And give you something."

"Okay, go ahead Aunt Petunia."

"Harry, I wanted you to know that I never hated you, or your family. Especially your mother. It's just that, your mother and I, we used to get along great, until she received her letter. She had always had it better than me. She was more popular, and mother and father doted on her. I admired her courage and strength, I guess, I just couldn't express how much I loved her. And you were a reminder of her. Every time I looked at you, I thought of her, you have her spirit for justice, Harry. But your fathers for adventure. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't expect you to ever forgive me, or Vernon and Dudley, or to ever keep in touch with us, but I just wanted you to know that I love you Harry, and nothing will ever stop that."  
Harry looked at his aunt in surprise, and the fat tears rolling down her face. He did something that he never thought he would do, he reached over and hugged her. Petunia was momentarily shocked, than her arms came around her nephew and she held him tight.

"Hermione! You're here! How are you?" Ron came out from the kitchen, pulling his coat on as he walked.

"Ron! You haven't left yet?"

"Well, obviously, since I'm still here, and Harry is not, the answer is no."

"Why?"

"I had to finish something before I left. And our Hogwarts letters came. Yours is here too Hermione. They're on the kitchen table."

"Did Harry get Head Boy, Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione as she asked him about the Head Boy position.

"Let me go get Harry first, then, we'll see."

Both young women grinned at that suggestion, and watched as Ron disappeared with a loud pop.

"He passed his test?" Hermione's face bore a curious look.

"Yep, shocked all of us too. He only took it once. Even Percy and Bill had to take it twice. Mum was overjoyed."

"I had to take it twice too." Hermione frowned. "Has he been acting strange lately?"

"Yeah, so has Harry."

"Meaning..."

"Well, Harry has been laughing more again. But he has a very haunted look in his eyes. And his letters scare me. They're all about death, or bleakness. Ron is scaring me too, though. He's too responsible, just not like Ron. He's already studying for the NEWTS and he has been writing letters to someone, and won't tell me who. He doesn't use Pig with these notes, he uses Artemis." Ginny looked at Hermione's quizzical look and answered her unspoken question, "One of the owls Mum and Dad bought this summer. Artemis and Apollo they are brother and sister."

"Why is it so important that he is using Artemis?"

"It means that it is a long distance away. Wherever he is sending the letters."

Hermione sighed; she couldn't help but wonder where Artemis was carrying the letters, and who to.

Vernon Dursley was a beefy man. His head, too small for his body, sat directly on his wide shoulders. His son, Dudley sat hunched over in the chair across the room from him. Both of the large men were beyond nervous as they watched the fireplace for the Weasley's. Aunt Petunia sat on the couch next to Harry. She suddenly leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"They're not coming by floo, are they?"

"You knew what floo was?" Harry's whisper was hoarse with shock.

"Of course. I just remembered that your young friend is 17. He knows how to apparate." Petunia laughed at Harry's dropped jaw and wide eyes. "Oh, Harry I saw your mother apparate enough times, I know what it is."

Harry smiled at his aunt, "What do you think they'll do?"

"Vernon and Dudley?" Petunia laughed, "I can't wait to find out."

Harry grinned at his aunt. At that moment a loud pop came from behind him. Dudley and Vernon jumped, both spinning towards the sound. Harry and Petunia both turned slowly to face a bewildered Ron Weasley.

"It never ceases to surprise me that I've done this correctly." Ron's shocked voice spoke out. "Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, good day. Ron Weasley."

At those words Dudley and Vernon both became a few shades whiter. Petunia came around to the other side of the couch and took Ron's hand in her own.

"Hello. You are a friend of Harry's from school?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I hope that you have a safe year. Harry?" Petunia smiled, "Take care."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for everything Aunt Petunia."

With those words the two boys disparated, ready to start the beginning of their last year at Hogwarts.


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer- I am in no way affiliated with Harry Potter or the publishers.

Chapter Three: Nightmares

"Luna said that..."

A loud pop interrupted Ginny's strain of latest gossip she was telling Hermione.

"Gin! Hermione! We're here!" Ron's voice floated in from the living room.

"Am I in one piece Ron?"

Ron looked over at his best friend, and found that Harry's eyes were squeezed as tightly shut as they would go. His glasses were crooked on his face, and his hands were clenched tight on the handle of the trunk, causing the knuckles to shine white.

"Well, your hands are fused to your trunk and..."

Harry's eyes flew open, "WHAT!"

Ron slowly smiled, the expression on his friends face worth the argument that would ensue. "You're fine, Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed at his best friend, "What was that for? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, not really."

"Well...well...you'll be sorry Weasley!"

"We could have a duel, if you want, we're both 17."

Harry smiled slowly, "So, I wouldn't get into trouble if I hexed you, would I?"

"Not from the ministry."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, think about it Harry. I've spent the entire summer with my little sister. You know the one who takes after Fred and George? Even with her not allowed to use magic, I have to protect myself somehow."

Harry gave a small grin, "Good point, wizard duel called off."

"Your choice."

The two friends smiled at one another, suppressed laughter crinkling the corners of their eyes.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"What was wrong with your aunt? She seemed almost, I don't know, human."

"She apologized to me, Ron. She just isn't the same person I remember from my past. She knows what it means to have Voldemort back. She is the only one of the Dursleys' who does understand." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "She told me she never hated my mother, Ron."

Ron frowned, "That's...odd. Why did she act like she did for so many years?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Harry stopped talking and sniffed the air, "What is that I smell?"

"Soup. Charlie brought some over."

Ron and Harry began to walk towards the kitchen. The soft whispers of Hermione and Ginny still floating towards them from the direction of the table, but they stopped talking as the two boys walked in.

Hermione grinned, "Alright, you're here. We can open our letters now."

Harry laughed at the eagerness in Hermione's voice.

"Can't wait to get your Head Girl Badge, ah?"

"Well, I don't know if I am Head Girl or not yet!"

Ron gave a snorting laugh and Ginny lowered her head to her hands, laughter shaking her body.

"Come on Hermione, you know bloody well you are Head Girl."

"Don't curse, Ron."

"Yes ma'am."

Harry and Ginny smiled at one another, their eyes twinkling. Harry's smiled faltered a bit. He had felt the bottom of his stomach drop as he watched Ginny. There was just something different about her. It was nothing physical, she still looked like the same Ginny with her long red hair and bright sapphire eyes, but something about the way she held herself. So sad, yet so confident at the same time. She had grown up over the summer, her name truly fit her. She was a lady of the people.

The four young adults set the china dished carefully on the old wooden table. Hermione gave a small frown and reached out with her hand to trace a deep scar that ran across the surface of the table.

"It's the result of the twins."

Ron's voice caused Hermione to jump, nearly dropping the plates she carried in her arms. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she set the four plates on the table. Ginny, on the opposite side of the table, set down the bowls while Harry carried the silverware and Ron carried the soup.

"What happened?"

Ron gave a small smile and Ginny's eyes crinkled up.

"The twins brought over one of their new inventions." Ron began.

"And it happened to...fail" Ginny finished miserably.

"It did worse then that, Gin. It blew up. Mum doesn't know about the..." Ron paused, searching for the correct word, "gouge...in her table yet."

Harry gave a slow laugh, "She won't be too happy when she finds out about it."

"True. But it won't be Gin or me who gets in trouble."

"You've yet to give us our letters, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione as he set down the pot of soup, "You know you got Head Girl."

"Well..." Hermione paused, "I just want to see if Harry got Head Boy."

Ron stood taller suddenly, "And if he didn't?" He barely whispered the words.

"It'll probably be Malfoy then."

Hermione grimaced, and with those words Ron threw the letters on the table. His was already open, and out of it tumbled the Head Boy badge. The three friends stared at the badge. Their eyes traveled to the glowering figure standing at the head of the scarred table, Ron's eyes were flashing with surprised anger.

"Surprise." With that final word he turned on his heal and marched away.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat around the table later that night. The dishes were washed and were now stacked to dry in the dish rack.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Gin?" Harry's one word broke the deafening silence that had ruled since Ron had stormed out.

"Hmm?"

"Did he tell you?"

Ginny didn't answer right away, "No, but I think he tried to." She lowered her head to her arms, "Before I went to get you Hermione, he said he wanted to tell me something."

"I never opened his last letter." Harry's sudden confession brought the two young women's heads swinging to look at him. "You two don't understand how much he's changed."

"I don't understand?" Ginny's voice rose, "I've lived alone with him this summer. When Fred got hurt this summer, he knew about it before Mum and Dad did. He had us flooing to St. Mungos before the Mediwizards brought him in." She shook her head, "And you're telling me I don't understand?"

Hermione bit her lip as she listened to two people she loved like brother and sister argue about the ever changing Ron.

"You know who he is sending letters to don't you, Harry."

Ginny and Harry paused in the middle of the argument at the soft words spoken by their friend.

Harry shook his head, "No, he just told me he had a pen-pal."

Hermione nodded, "I think you're lying to me Harry. I'm going to bed."

They watched as Hermione slowly trudged up the stairs to Ginny's room, Crookshanks bounding after her.

Ginny nodded, "It's probably a good idea, we're getting up early tomorrow. Goodnight, Harry."

He sat alone on the couch, watching Ginny disappear up the stairs, finally rising from the chair to join his friends in sleep.

"I have been waiting young Gifted."

The soft voice spoke out from the darkness. A pool of silver moonlight shone on a patch of the old forest floor.

"The time had to be right, Mistress."

"Ah, yes. That is true."

A figure stepped forward. Dressed all in white the figure's hood was pulled low over her face, only her lips showing. They were curved in a small smile, a dangerous smile.

"Mistress," she looked towards the edge of the moonlight. "Why did you call me?"

"You know why, Gifted."

Into the light stepped the second figure, the Gifted. It was a young man, his robes blood red. Like the Mistress, his hood was pulled over his head, the deep cowl hiding his face.

"You told me you wished to speak to me, why?"

"I am giving my protection to the creatures of this forest."

"You wished to consult me on that?" Hid shocked voice spoke out impatiently.

A soft laugh rose from the woman's figure.

"No, my dear. Simply to tell you that it is time for a new beginning, and a new ending." She added the latter as almost an afterthought.

"What does that have to do with me?" He turned, staring out into the night.

A soft gasp came from behind him; he whirled, only to see the blossoming red on the woman's robes. He ran forward and caught her as she fell, watching as the hood of her cloak fell back. Her dark hair and nearly violet eyes were revealed to him one final time.

"Mistress? Lady? Please my Lady, I will not allow you to die!"

His voice spoke of desperation as he watched Lady Hogworts die in his arms. Her blood stained the ground, but the Gifted barely noticed the movement of her lips, "By my blood I give, of my blood I can take away, protection unto those who dwell in this forest of grace."

The warmth of her blood seeped onto his arm and into the ground. The Gifted buried his face in the woman's robes as the sobs racked his body. Slowly, he pushed himself to his feat; a still form stood by the edge of the woods, a child. A smile spread across its features, exposing the sharp teeth.

A cry of outrage and anger burst out of the man as he watched the creature disappear into the woods.

"I do not fear you creatures of the night!"

He stood still for a great while, listening for sounds from the woods. He heard nothing, save the brush of insect's wings and the hooves of a centaur. But still he listened, until at last he heard what he sought.

Laughter came from all sides of him as one after another creatures darted into the light and then out. The Gifted concentrated on a spot on the edge of the light. One ran past, stepping into the line of his thoughts. With a scream of pain, it doubled over.

"What are you? Why do you come to this spot tonight?"

"I am a child of the ancient woods, a child of the first men. I am a changeling."

The Gifted's concentration faltered, "Why did she bring me here tonight?"

Slowly, the changeling stood, its features becoming almost liquid as it changed into a young woman. Long silver hair hung past her shoulders and fathomless gray eyes stared out from under long lashes.

"She called you to meet me. My mother is a human, my father a changeling." Her eyes settled on the woman, "She was my guardian. The one who killed her is a dark one. They infest these woods, Gifted. She gave her blood to protect those innocent in this forest. The unicorns, the centaurs, the creatures that truly were meant to inhabit these woods."

"Centaurs are not innocent, they have black hearts."

"No, they do not. They are of the first to set foot in these woods. They have merely lost their way."

"Lost their way? No, they are evil."

The changeling woman's eyes flashed with sudden and frightening anger, "It is because of humans like you that they stray from the path. You're arrogance will be the death of you."

A bright flame flared up around the two figures, then all went black.


End file.
